


атмосфера заёбанной кухни

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, M/M, Romance, Smoking, Swearing, Tongue Piercings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: его воспалённый мозг не придумывает ничего лучше, чем продолжить прожигать чанбина взглядом до тех самых пор, пока он не начнёт под ним медленно тлеть, так же, как та самая сигарета, догорающая в пепельнице.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	атмосфера заёбанной кухни

**Author's Note:**

> дебютирую с работой по бинсонам fucking finally 
> 
> «моя любимая атмосфера заёбанной кухни» юстина, 2020

Старый поломанный обогреватель тарахтит и то практически не греет, то топит, как печка, маленькая кухня два на два залита слабым жёлто-оранжевым светом тусклой настольной лампы, по стенам шуршат шершавые тени, а в пепельнице дымятся плохо затушенные сигареты и догорает пепел. Джисон крутит в языке недавно заживший пирсинг — удачно приобретённое дополнение к его длинному списку нервных привычек на последнем вписоне в накуренной ванной, сделанное Чанбином. Он наивно верит, что когда-нибудь ему удастся развести его и на тату. Сам Чанбин смотрит куда-то или в окно, или в стену напротив таким взглядом, что Джисону кажется, будто сказать сейчас что-нибудь и вытянуть его из мыслей обратно в мир будет так же больно, как его язык в самый первый день чуть больше недели назад. Джисон усмехается, думая о том, как же Чанбин (да и не только он, по существу), наверняка, радовался, когда у него не было возможности разговаривать первые несколько дней.

Поэтому он не решается. Да и что он всё равно сейчас может сказать? Какая погода хорошая? Какие ужасные у него сигареты? Какой Чанбин красивый? 

Его воспалённый пивом и дешёвым белым вином мозг не придумывает ничего лучше, чем продолжить прожигать Чанбина взглядом до тех самых пор, пока он не начнёт под ним медленно тлеть, так же, как та самая сигарета, догорающая в пепельнице. 

Он уже делал так чуть больше недели назад в накуренной ванной, когда они прятались там вдвоём, потому что Чанбин устал от шума и разговоров, а Джисон устал выносить мозг людям, не обращающим на это внимания. Сидеть вместе и просто молчать со временем вошло у них в привычку и стало любимым (по крайней мере, для Джисона) времяпровождением. А как ещё быть, когда сказать больше нечего, но уходить и сводить взгляда всё равно не хочется? Джисон мастер придумывать темы и отговорки, но с Чанбином этого почему-то не хочется — незачем, это никого из них не смущает и никому не мешает, поэтому они молчат, когда заканчиваются слова и когда остаются силы только на присутствие и запах недосказанности в воздухе, перебитый дымом сигарет и октябрьской сырости ещё не отопляемых жилых домов. 

А потом Чанбин предложил Джисону пробить язык. Возможно, в шутку, теперь уже сложно понять, как оно там было, но Джисона хлебом не корми, а дай совершить какой-нибудь глупый импульсивный поступок, поэтому он сам не заметил, как согласился и как Чанбин оказался рядом с его лицом с иглой в руках. 

Но было больно и неприятно, а ещё очень подло и очень тепло — у Чанбина всегда тёплая кожа, — Джисон чувствовал его рядом со своим лицом, пока тот издевался над его языком на самом деле, где-то с минуту, но по ощущениям — вечность, и, наверное, машинально хватался руками за его футболку. 

Выйти из ванной Чанбину всё же пришлось, как и Джисону — остаться одному: нужно было сходить за антисептиком, водой и обезболивающими, чтобы по возвращении обратно вручить их Джисону как акт заботы и милосердия, понадеявшись, что он правда не будет забывать заботиться о себе всю следующую неделю, используя эти вещи. 

Джисон пожалел о принятом решении ещё в тот же вечер и перестал делать это только где-то на пятый день, когда приобрёл способность более-менее безболезненно пережёвывать твёрдую пищу. По крайней мере, успокаивал он себя, ближе лицо Чанбина, чем тогда, к его лицу уже не будет, а ещё он смог поприжиматься к нему, хватаясь за футболку, и даже подержать его за руку. 

Последнее, что Джисон помнит в тот день, это его шутка о том, что придётся на неделю отказаться от пива и карьеры рэпера, и неприятный жёлтый свет тусклой накуренной ванной.

Он переводит расфокусированный взгляд и моргает, параллельно зевая, и скорее всего, он пошёл бы сейчас спать, если бы Чанбин не оторвался от теней на стенке и не потянулся к пепельнице за сигаретой, наконец заговорив: 

— Как твой язык?  
— Карьера рэпера ещё пока на паузе, но целоваться уже можно.  
— Это ты так решил? Всего неделя прошла, всё ещё можешь занести инфекцию.  
Джисону смешно:  
— Это ты мне говоришь после того, как пробил язык мне дома в ванной?  
— У меня там всё было стерильно.

Джисон усмехается, но его веселье длится недолго: Чанбин поднимается с места и подходит, чтобы открыть окно, обязательно при этом упираясь в диван коленом, рядом с джисоновой ногой, и рукой в стену, напротив его лица. Джисон чувствует запах сигарет, едкой вишнёвой жвачки и чего-то несуществующего, чем пахнет один только Чанбин, его собственный запах, напоминающий пряную специю или имбирное печенье. Он поворачивает эту проклятую ручку, впуская в комнату уличный шум и морозный запах начала октября, и опускается ниже, задерживаясь напротив его лица. Джисон не успевает остановить в лихорадочном потоке сознания мысль _«сядь-мне-на-колени-сядь-мне-на-колени-сядь-мне-на-колени»_ и сразу благодарит свой мозг за то, что не додумался до варианта «лицо». 

На колени Чанбин, увы, не садится, зато протягивает руку к лицу и приподнимает его вверх за подбородок, разглядывая под уверенным, но мягким взглядом. Джисон под ним плавится, _тлеет, прямо как та самая сигарета, догорающая в пепельнице._ Протяни он руку к затылку или положи её на щёку, Джисон бы стал мурчать и ластиться, он уверен, и ему за это уже почти даже не стыдно. 

_«Если ты сейчас не поцелуешь меня, я умру»._

Либо Джисон всё-таки говорит это вслух, либо Чанбин умеет читать его мысли, потому что в следующую секунду он улыбается и целует. Аккуратно и мягко, но коротко, Джисон почти хнычет от того, насколько этого недостаточно. Сознание рисует, как Чанбин целует его настолько глубоко, что может оттянуть зубами штангу у него в языке, _для чего ж ещё он тогда вообще его прокалывал?_ И на этот раз он точно не скажет ему за это спасибо. 

Джисон всё-таки хнычет и выдаёт недовольное:  
— Мало.  
Чанбин вскидывает брови на такое заявление:  
— Для тебя и твоего языка пока — достаточно.  
— «Пока». Значит будет ещё?  
Чанбин пожимает плечами:  
— Если захочешь.  
— Я запомнил. А теперь закрой окно, мне холодно.

**Author's Note:**

> ➫ https://ficbook.net/readfic/9953292  
> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_409


End file.
